Room 215
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshoots de todos los Ratings. La elección de los temas os la dejo a vosotros, asi que entrad, pedid y yo me ocupo del resto.
1. Chapter 1

Como aun queda un año para que vuelva la ''Quinntana Week'' he decidido que me voy a poner trabajo extra y en esta ''historia'' por decirle de alguna manera. Iré escribiendo oneshoots de temas que me sugirais vosotros.

Seguramente subiré 2 a la semana, aunque depende de mi ispiración y de que ovbiamente me pidais cosas.

Espero que os guste y no os olvideis de dejar REV.


	2. I'm here

Primer Oneshot, José aquí lo tienes, aunque el tema que me hasta propuesto es muy raro.

Balfre: Tengo un fic Emison(Emily y Alison pll) /Quinntana, búscalo en mi perfil.

* * *

><p>Nombre: I'm here for you.<p>

Rating: K

Situación y Localización: Hipotética sexta temporada, NY

Quinntana: friendship/ lovers

Santana POV

Siempre pensé, que Britt sería la definitiva para mi, esa persona con la que recorrer el camino, con quién formar una familia y envejecer . Después de 5 años juntas (Con largos periodos separadas) todo lo que teníamos, se ha consumido, quedando sólo las cenizas de mi primer y gran amor.

Ambas hicimos hasta lo imposible por arreglar nuestra relación. Pero hay ciertas cosas que una vez rotas no se pueden arreglar y que yo me aferrase a nuestro pasado no ayudó a que nuestra ruptura fuese amistosa. Así que después de 6 meses de broncas diarias, ella tomó su camino, de mano de alguien más, dejándome en un punto del camino, donde todas las direcciones me daban demasiado terror como para elegir una.

Desde qué me dejó ha pasado una semana y sigo tan deprimida como el primer día, no por el hecho de que me haya dejado por alguien más, si no por la sensación dentro del pecho, esa sensación de estar tan pérdida que ni pedir ayuda serviría de ayuda.

A estas alturas supongo que todos ya saben de que Britt me ha dejado por la mala copia de Finn, ese chico al que Rachel aún llama,Rick. Pero no me importa, al fin y al cabo, ¿Que es un golpe más, para un magullado corazón?

Estoy en cama, con el pijama puesto, viendo por 6 vez "Mamma mia" y llorando como si fuese una catarata, cuando alguien aporrea energéticamente la puerta. Yo salgo de la cama realmente molesta y maldiciendo en perfecto castellano.

Abro la puerta, dispuesta a mandar a paseo a quien ha tenido la gran idea de molestarme. La primera persona que se me pasa por la cabeza es Rachel, es la única debe que nunca captó que si no le contesto al teléfono es porque no tengo ganas de escuchar sus tontas quejas sobre su serie autobiográfica. Sin embargo quien está al otro lado de la puerta, no es la enana molesta, si no una rubia De ojos entre verdes y marrones, que me mira con total desaprobación.

Tiene una ceja alzada, una mano en la cadera y el ceño y labios fruncidos. Conozco perfectamente esa expresión, por lo que en vez de luchar, me hago a un lado y la dejó entrar. no me apetece discutir, es lo que he tenido por medio año y no quiero o necesito más.

Ella entra tirando de una pequeña maleta y yo no le presto atención, simplemente me tiro en el sofá y bufo.

-Santana das asco ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en pijama?

...

-¿Y hace cuanto que te alimentas a base de comida a domicilio?

...

-¿Enserio no has salido de casa en 7 días? ¿Quien eres tu y donde está Snixx?

-Soy la idiota de Santana, así que si has venido a decirme mierda como que "lo supere" o algo por el estilo, prefiero que abras la puerta y te vayas por donde has venido.

-Ella no se merece esto-dice con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

-No estoy así por ella-me defiendo.

-Lo sé.

Yo la miro sorprendida por su tranquilidad.

-Sólo necesitas que alguien despierte a Santana y para eso he venido.

-¿Despertar? Estoy despierta, no necesito que seas mi despertador.

Ella sonríe con malicia y sin que me lo espere, atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Es un beso de unos segundos y cuando se separa de mi, la miró y sin articular palabra, le pido explicaciones con mi cara de sorprendida.

-He venido a muchas cosas, pero a despertarte no es una de ellas-dice justo antes de volver a besarme.

-¿Es esto una broma? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No, una vez me ayudaste a superar una crisis, ya sabes cuando cortó Finn conmigo y sentía que era una fracasada por no tenerle.

-Solo fue un corte de pelo.

-Fué más que eso y las dos lo sabemos. Está muy bien jugar, pero ya es exagerado.

-¿Y Puck?

-No estamos para estar juntos, lo sabe él, lo sabes tú y lo sé yo.

-Pensé que le habías dado una oportunidad.

-Lo hice, pero no eres tú-dice sin darle importancia .

-¿Estas diciendo que...

-Lo obvio, después de la boda de Mr Schue, ninguna de nuestras relaciones ha salido bien y ambas sabemos que nuestra conexión fue real. No es amor, está claro, pero no necesito a nadie que no seas tú.

-Esto es raro-digo aceptando que tiene razó gusta Quinn, posiblemente desde antes de la fallida boda, sin embargo cuando te ciegas a ti mismo es difícil ver la salida.

-¿Y la maleta?

-He cambiado Yale por Julliard, así que a partir de hoy somos compañeras de piso.

-¿Con que parte te quedas ¿la de Kurt o Rachel? -dije recordando que mis compañeros de piso, ahora afincados en LA, no volveran.

-No pienso dormir en donde haya dormido Rachel o Klaine.

-El sofá es muy incómodo Quinnie.

-No te preocupes, tu cama no lo es.

-¿Piensas dormir conmigo?

-¿Quien dijo dormir?-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Wanky!


	3. You belong with me

Gracias por las reviews, estoy intentando ponerme al día con vuestras peticiones.

Esta es para Tina-

Perdón por la demora, estaba segura de que ya lo había subido ayer.

* * *

><p>Nombre:You Belong with me.<p>

Rating:T

Cronología: Capítulo 100

Localización: Lima, Mckinley y NY.

Quinntana: Sentimientos confusos(por parte de San)

* * *

><p>Llevas unos meses saliendo con Dani, pero si eres totalmente sincera, no sientes esas cosquillas en la boca del estómago cuando la ves, no sientes que tu piel se eriza cuando te abraza o te acaricia, no sientes que estas en el cielo cuando te mira.<p>

Durante un tiempo, pensaste que podría ser, debido a que apenas os tomasteis el tiempo necesario para conoceros, antes de empezar a salir. Pero cuanto más avanzan las semanas, eres más consciente que salir con ella, solo fue un impulso, una forma bastante insensible, de demostrarle al mundo y sobre todo a ti, que has superado a Brittany. ¡Y lo has hecho!

Sin embargo tienes miedo a herirla tan profundamente, que os impida ser amigas. En el último año ya has perdido a demasiados amigos, como para perderla a ella también. Por otra parte su empeño en seguir sus sueños y la diferencia entre vuestros horarios os ha mantenido alejadas, al menos lo suficiente como para que estes posponiendo una y otra vez decirle lo que sientes. Pero tu suerte se acabará cuando vuelvas de Lima y tengas que enfrentarte a la tanto, aprovechas la disolución del Glee Club, como escusa perfecta para no estar con Dani en vuestra semana Libre.

No estas muy segura de como te sentirás al entrar en tu antiguo instituto y recordar todos esos momentos que has vivido allí, ni siquiera sabes si podrás evitar emocionarte, como hiciste la última vez, mientras le cantabas a Finn, aunque él ya no estuviese entre vosotros.

Bajas de tu viejo coche y con paso firme avanzas hacia la puerta principal. Algún que otro alumno se gira a verte, al fin y al cabo eres parte del cuadro de honor, por todas tus medallas y campeonatos ganados, bajo la estricta dirección de Sue Sylvester.

Atraviesas la puerta y recorres los pasillos con una seguridad,que hasta ahora jamás sentistes dentro de aquel lugar. Por un momento te detienes en tu antigua taquilla y sonries, después de todo, aquel lugar te recuerda momentos felices. Momentos en los que la mayor preocupación que tenías era como ganar a Vocal Adrenaline o humillar al suricato de Sebastian Smythe(al menos una vez saliste del armario).

Entonces sientes una presion sobre tu espalda, segundos después unos delgados y blancos brazos te rodean, estrechandote fuertemente contra un cuerpo que reconoces.

-Dios, me encanta tu colonia-dices a modo de Saludo.

Ella te suelta y se coloca frente a ti. Está mas hermosa que nunca, aunque sigues sin aprobar esos vestidos de abuela que tanto le gustan.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos San- dice con una enorme sonrisa y enseguida se produce una replica en el tuyo.

-Yo no he dicho eso Fagay- dices burlandote de ella.

-López, ambas sabemos que si me has echado de menos, aunque no lo habrías tenido que hacer, si respondieses a mis correos o mis mensajes-Se queja tu mejor amiga.

-He estado ocupada- dices intentando ser convincente.

-Ok, ¿Ya has pensado en que canción vas a cantar?- pregunta ella.

-Kurt comentó algo sobre que ''La tarea'' es cantar canciones que ya hemos cantado- dices intentando asimilar su emoción. Parece realmente feliz por volver y te preguntas si es que acaso Yale está siendo un infierno para ella.

De camino al Glee, me pone al día con su vida y no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de ella. Sin duda sabes que será una gran actriz, e internamente rezas por que lo sea, no solo porque le haga feliz, si no por darle en las narices al pequeño y molesto Gnomo de Rachel Berry.

''Quinn es 10 mil veces mejor actriz que Gayberry''- piensas

Cuando llegais estan todos alli reunidos. El primero en saludarte es Chico Chang, quien te abraza y da vueltas contigo. Tu también le has echado de menos, sobretodo cuando no te salia algun paso de la rutina que te imponen en las clases extra de NYADA. Sucesivamente vas saludando a todos, incluso a Kitty, quien sigue sin caerte bien, sin embargo cuando tu mirada se cruza con Rachel, te giras y comienzas a hablar con Mercedes.

Mr Schue es el primero en hablar y os agradece que estéis aquí para despedir el lugar que ha sido como vuestro hogar. En ese instante aparece April y como siempre ocurre, cuando llega, se monta una fiesta, ella es la primera en cantar y Mr schue la acompaña. Los siguientes son los nuevos, el grupito formado por Marley,Ryder, el hermano de Puck,Unique y la perra malvada de Kitty. Quinn y yo nos sentamos al final del cuarto para escuchar como cantan ''Imagine '' del increíble Jonh Lennon.

Los siguientes son Puck y Artie, que vuelven a cantar ''One love (people get ready)'', una de mis canciones favoritas. Los últimos en cantar antes de que los no graduados y Mr schue tengan que volver a clase son Kurt y Blaine que cantan ''Somewhere only we know'', por primera vez juntos.

Cuando toca el timbre, sales de allí a toda prisa, hay un lugar que quieres visitar y necesitas estar sola allí, al menos unos minutos. No hay nadie en el jardín, algo que agradeces, ya que no sabrías como actuar si alguien te cazase hablando con un árbol en memoria de tu (fallecido) mejor amigo.

-Hey Frankenteen. ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?¿Eres el más alto en el cielo? ¿Has conocido a Michael Jackson? Si es así, puedes pedirle que te enseñe a bailar.

Tomas aire y continuas con tu discurso.

-Nunca me porté realmente bien contigo, sin embargo siempre me consideraste tu amiga y no puedo evitar pensar que quizás el mundo sería mejor si yo ocupase tu lugar-dices mientras las lágrimas escuecen en tus ojos.

-Ya bastante duro es el mundo sin él, no quiero tener que imaginármelo sin ti-dice Quinn a tu espalda.

Tu te giras e interiormente agradeces que sea ella de entro todos la que te haya encontrado.  
>aunque se instaura entre vosotras un silencio incómodo.<p>

-Santana...-dice Quinn con un matiz de inseguridad en su voz.

-Prómeteme que no le dirás a nadie lo que has visto-le dices sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso no me lo tienes ni que pedir, pero no era eso lo que te queria decir.

Levantas la cabeza al sentir como las yemas de sus dedos te acarician la mandibula con una suavidad y cariño impropios de ella, al menos hacia ti.

-Desde la boda de Mr Schue no me has respondido a las llamadas, mensajes o correos. Ha sido realmente dificil para mi hablar con mi mejor amiga en los últimos dos meses y creeme que no voy a fastidiar este momento yendo a contarle a los chicos que te gusta hablar con Finn, en primer lugar, porque todos en mayor o menor medida lo hacemos y segundo porque voy a fastidiar nuestra amistado con algo más serio.

-Hey, hey, detente ahí un segundo ¿De que diablos hablas Q? ¿Porqué ibas a estropear nuestra amistad? - dices confusa- ¡Por Dios, dime que no te gusta Gayberry!

-Puag, Santana acabo de desayunar.

-Menos mal, después de Puck,Sam,Finn y Teen Jesus era lo que te faltaba para completar el pleno de mal gusto-dices bromeando.

-Quizás sea otra la que tiene ese honor-dice sonriéndote justo antes de irse por donde ha venido, dejándote ciertamente confusa.

El resto de la mañana ha pasado entre actuaciones de Kurt, Mercedes, Sam con Blaine, Mike y Tina, Kitty y Artie y para finalizar Rachel.

-Bueno chicos-dice Mr Schue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Alguien os tiene preparada una sorpresa.

Todos mirais hacia todos lados, solo faltan Teen Jesus y Quinn, a la que no has visto en horas.

Ambos entran en la sala sonriendo. Joe se sienta en una banqueta frente a vosotros, justo después de tomar su guitarra y dar un par de instrucciones a los chicos de la banda, mientras Quinn se sitúa tan solo unos pasos adelante de él.

-Se que todos habéis cantado viejas canciones, sin embargo, yo quiero compartir con vosotros una nueva.

-Tu primera canción- dice Mr Schue cual padre orgulloso y todos silban y aplauden.

Notas la mirada de Quinn buscando a alguien y cuando te encuentra, fija sus ojos verdes en ti y sonrie.

-Espero que os guste-Dice con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo algo dentro te dice que es solo para ti.

**_Now, I don't know much, but the one thing I do_**  
><strong><em> Is that love, love's hurts all who've touched her jealous roots<em>**  
><strong><em> And you're the flower in a bed where I'm born to lose<em>**

**_ Oh I, oh I, oh I_**  
><strong><em> I need exception from the rules of attraction<em>**  
><strong><em> 'cause I really, really, really can't accept them<em>**  
><strong><em> You're so above me in the measure of beauty<em>**  
><strong><em> And I don't think it's fair that that should stop me<em>**  
><strong><em> I know that you'll never see the heart that beats underneath<em>**  
><strong><em> That's why I need exception from the rules of attraction<em>**  
><strong><em> When it comes to you<em>**

**_ Lies feed from lust and its poisonous fruit_**  
><strong><em> And baby, you, you can't help but love its shallow juice<em>**  
><strong><em> There's so much you'll never see 'cause you can't see through<em>**

**_ Oh I, oh I, oh I_**  
><strong><em> I need exception from the rules of attraction<em>**  
><strong><em> 'cause I really, really, really can't accept them<em>**  
><strong><em> You're so above me in the measure of beauty<em>**  
><strong><em> And I don't think it's fair that that should stop me<em>**  
><strong><em> I know that you'll never see the heart that beats underneath<em>**  
><strong><em> That's why I need exception from the rules of attraction<em>**  
><strong><em> When it comes to you<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh, when it comes to you<em>**

**_ Don't you know the path you're on is paved_**  
><strong><em> With all the hearts you've been leaving broken and bleeding<em>**  
><strong><em> And can't you see the life you're living only ends<em>**  
><strong><em> With lying and cheating, hurt and deceiving<em>**

**_ Oh, when it comes to you_**  
><strong><em> Oh I, oh I, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em> Oh I, oh I, yeah, oh<em>**

Todos aplauden como posesos mientras tu mantienes tu mirada fija en Quinn.

A la tarde todos quedan para pasar un rato juntos, sin embargo no tienes animos para ello. Tienes la cabeza hecha un completo lío. Has vuelto a ver a Brittany y te has sentido triste al notar lo poco que te importó que Sam la besase frente a ti, de hecho te alegras de que al menos ella sea feliz. Por otro lado, Dani te ha llamado unas 3 veces y tras no contestarle, se ha dado por rendida, dejandote un simple mensaje ''Llámame cuando tengas un minuto libre, te quiero'' y finalmente, Quinn, ha estado rara a tu alrededor. Sin embargo no sabes si te molesta más su actitud o el simple hecho de que sientas que te está gritando algo y no alcanzas a comprender el que.

Sales de casa de camino al instituto, con suerte el auditorio estará vació y te podrás desahogar como siempre has hecho, con música. Con todo, no tuviste suerte, cuando entraste en el auditorio, ya había alguien. Bajaste las escaleras en silencio, escuchando atentamente la letra y la melodía que salía de aquel viejo piano.

Llegaste a la primera fila y de pronto sus dedos, dejaron de presionar las teclas de color marfil. Querías pedirle que continuase, sin embargo ella se giró y te miró con una sonrisa.

-Creo que te conozco mejor que tu misma.

-¿Sabías que vendría?

Ella asiente

-¿Cómo?

-Son años a tu lado, observandote incluso cuando no eras capaz de verme.

-Acabemos con este juego. ¿Que es lo que me has intentado decir?

-La noche que pasamos juntas en aquel hotel, significó algo para mi. Algo que durante un tiempo me ha tenido aterrorizada y que quise compartir contigo, sin embargo me has huido. Durante estos meses has hecho como si no existiese y cuando fui a NY, a hablar contigo en persona, te encontré besando a una chica rubia en plena calle y algo aqui gritó- dijo señalandose el lugar donde está el corazón- Gritó que dolía y que era injusto, que de entre todas las rubias del mundo, jamás te fijes en la que está a tu lado.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No Santana, no lo hago. Sin embargo ahora, no me preocupa sí sales con ella o con otra rubia cualquiera.

-¿Porqué?-preguntas con curiosidad al ver la desbordante seguridad que desprende.

Ella posa de nuevo las manos en el piano y la melodía que sonaba cuando llegaste vuelve a flotar en el ambiente.

_**Waking up on a monday**_

_**Treatin' it like a sunday**_

_**Mr. Sun's back and he's**_

_**Scratching your back for me**_

_**What a perfect way to be.**_

_**Wake you up from a nice dream**_

_**To take you out for an ice cream,**_

_**Spend the day on a ferris wheel by the sea**_

_**What a picture perfect way to give me your heart,**_

_**I won't let go...**_

_**I'm hoping that someday, someday,**_

_**I'm gonna put a smile on that pretty face**_

_**Someway, someway, we'll still be dancin'**_

_**When we're old and we're gray**_

_**But I'm lookin' at you from the distance,**_

_**You don't know what you're missin' girl**_

_**Someday, someway, I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Strollin' under the boardwalk,**_

_**Driftin' off to the sound of the band oh,**_

_**Nine o'clock comes and nine o'clock's gone away**_

_**Got a date at Ricks cafe,**_

_**Hold your hand in the back row.**_

_**Steal a kiss in the shadows,**_

_**As time goes by I know we will be**_

_**"A perfect love story"**_

_**I gave you my heart, so don't let go...**_

_**I'm hoping that someday, someday,**_

_**I'm gonna put a smile on that pretty face**_

_**Someway, someway, we'll still be dancin'**_

_**When we're old and we're gray**_

_**But I'm lookin' at you from the distance,**_

_**You don't know what you're missin' girl**_

_**Someday, someway, I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay**_

_**But I know, I know, I know**_

_**I gave you my heart, so don't let go...**_

-¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que tendremos una historia?

Ella te sonríe, baja hasta donde te encuentras, te mira a los ojos y Te responde con otra canción.

_**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,**_

_**No, I could not want you more than I did right then,**_

_**As our heads leaned in.**_

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below.**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone.**_

_**She shows me everything she used to know,**_

_**Picture frames and country roads,**_

_**When the days were long and the world was small.**_

_**She stood by as it fell apart,**_

_**Separate rooms and broken hearts,**_

_**But I won't be the one to let you go.**_

_**Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below.**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

_**-**¿Y eso significa?-preguntas sonriendo._

_-Da igual cuantas lo intenten, en algún momento abrirás los ojos, me verás y serás consciente de que soy la persona que más te ama._

_-Aunque eso ocurriese... Faltaría que me enamorase de tí, para que tu ecuación cuadre._

_-Y lo estarás, voy a luchar para que así sea._

* * *

><p><em>Creo que en unos días le haré una segunda parte.<em>

_¿opiniones? _

_Canciones: "Someday" y "Rules of attraction" ambas de Joe Brooks y "kiss me slowly" de parachute_


	4. Queen Inside

Hey. Si lo se, no puedo desaparecerme de esta manera, pero tengo mis motivos ( motivos familiares bastante graves). En todo caso, estoy de vuelta y con Una semana entera de actualizaciones (esta vez es fijo y en serio).

Hoy os traigo la primera parte de un Three-Shot, el tema me lo pedisteis vosotros y aunque yo ya había escrito algo asi( pero no lo llegué a publicar) pues lo he adapto, así que si en algún momento pasa de Santana a Quinn y no tiene sentido, culpa mía.

Como siempre, espero que os guste y a ser posible que me dejéis Review, lo añadáis a favoritos, sigáis el multific y si tenéis alguna petición más no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Three-shoot: Queen inside.<strong>

**tema: Request.**

**Localización y situación:**

**Rating:T**

**Quinntana relationship:Desconocidos, amigos... Lovers?**

**N/A: crossover / Inclusión de personajes de Faking It y Pretty Little Liars.**

**Queen inside.1/3**

** (Santana POV)**

Soy un bicho raro, la típica Nerd que prácticamente vive en las bibliotecas, esa que apenas tiene un par de amigos y que es completamente incapaz de seguir las modas que el resto de chicas de mi edad siguen.

Hace unos meses mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Lima (Ohio) desde Boston, principalmente por un agravamiento en la enfermedad de mi abuela Alma.

Las mudanzas no eran gran cosa para mi, ya que debido al trabajo de mi padre ya nos habíamos tenido que mudar un par de veces. Sin embargo, esta vez me estaba resultando más difícil adaptarme al pueblo. Siempre había resultado invisible para mis compañeros, algo que yo siempre había agradecido. Aquí por el contrario, todo el mundo parece verme, sobretodo el equipo de animadoras, a la que les encanta meterse conmigo.

Llevo dos semanas de clases y he comenzado a plantearme la posibilidad de estudiar en casa y sólo acudir al instituto a realizar los exámenes, pero dudo que mis padres me lo permitiesen.

Aunque no todo es malo, durante el verano conocí a Tina, Artie, Mike y Mercedes, a los que considero mis amigos. Ellos han sido mi mayor apoyo y la razón por la que no he abandonado el instituto.

Es lunes, lo que quiere decir que toca volver a clase y aguantar como Rachel Berry, Sugar Motta, Marley Rose y Lauren Cooper, encuentran otra original manera de torturarme.

Salgo de casa con la firme convicción de que aguantaré. Me pongo mis gafas de pasta, me ajusto el suéter que llevo sobre la camisa, colocó mi mochila sobre mi hombros y salgo de casa con papá, quién se ha empeñado en llevarme a clase, mientras mi coche no venga del taller.

Me despido de papá en el aparcamiento y en cuanto veo a Artie, me acerco a él.

-Buenos días San- dice él, con la amable y dulce sonrisa que le caracteriza.

-Buenos días Artie- digo amigablemente- ¿Qué tal llevas el proyecto de Ciencias?

-Bastante avanzado, por suerte me ha tocado con Mike. ¿Con quién te ha tocado a ti?- pregunta con curiosidad, mientras yo empujo su silla hasta la entrada del edificio.

-Aún no lo sé, mi compañera aún no ha vuelto de sus vacaciones, pero espero que lo haga pronto.

-Seguro que si, hoy vuelven todos los que han participado en los campeonatos entre institutos, durante el verano - dice dándome esperanzas.

-Sólo espero que no sea del grupo de Berry.

-Ten fé chica-dice él dejándome frente a mi taquilla, antes de dirigirse a la suya.

Los pasillos están a rebosar, se nota que ya se han incorporado todos los atletas. Se que el Mckinley es el instituto con más equipos de deportes y también el más premiado en los estatales, pero no era consciente del número de deportistas y animadoras que hay.

Estoy vaciando mi mochila en la taquilla cuando se hace el silencio en el pasillo, no se oye ni una respiración. Me giró y veo a mis personales 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis, avanzan por el pasillo como si este fuese su particular desfile de moda, aunque todas van ataviadas con el corto y ajustado traje de animadoras.

Vuelvo la cabeza y recojo mis cosas a toda prisa, intentando evitar que me amarguen el día nada más entrar, sin embargo, no debe ser mi día de suerte.

-Hey Friki-pez ¿ a donde vas?- dice Rachel cargando sus palabras de veneno.

Intento huir, pero sus secuaces me cortan el paso.

-yo...yo...-intento juntar dos palabras, pero como siempre ocurre cuando me siento amenazada, comienzo a tartamudear y ellas junto a gran parte del pasillo se ríen.

-¿Que pasa Nerd? ¿No sabes hablar?- se burla Marley está vez.

Yo bajo la cabeza y me aferro a mi archivador, cuando de pronto alguien sale en mi defensa.

-¿Las víboras no descansan nunca? - pregunta un chico alto y delgado.

-Lárgate Hummel, esto no es asunto tuyo- escupe Sugar.

-Lo que no es asunto nuestro son esas pulseras que lleváis ¿Que son de 1903? -dice otro chico que se pone junto al primero.

-¿Que pasa, ahora los gays y los Nerds van de la manita? - dice Lauren burlándose.

-Y si así fuese, dudo que pudieseis hacer algo en contra. No os da el cerebro para tanto-se defiende el segundo chico.

Está a punto de montarse una buena, cuando de pronto salta la alarma de uno de sus carísimos relojes y ellas desaparecen, haciendo que el resto de personas en el pasillo se olviden de mi.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el primer chico que me defendió.

-Si, no te preocupes...

-Soy Kurt Hummel y el es Shane Harvey-dice presentándose.

-Yo soy Santana López- dijo subiendo mis gafas hasta el puente de la nariz.

-Bonito nombre!- exclama Kurt

-Si, suena exótico. ¿Eres latina verdad?- pregunta Shane.

Yo simplemente asiento.

-Kurt, quizás estemos hablando con la reina del baile de bienvenida- dice con una seguridad pasmosa.

-Jajaja sois muy graciosos chicos, pero eso nunca va a pasar.

-Nunca digas nunca Honey- dice Kurt sonriendo- nos tenemos que ir ya, pero nos vemos por ahí San.

-Bye.

En ese momento aparece Tina y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento, lo siento... Me quedé dormida y acabo de llegar- dice con tono de culpabilidad.

-Está bien, he salido ilesa.

-Ya me han dicho que Team Hurvey te han defendido. Son súper adorables.

-Si que lo son.

-Por cierto, ¿ya sabes quién es tu compañera para ese proyecto de ciencias?

-No, aún no. No la he visto por clase.

-Eso quiere decir que es de las animadoras o del equipo de natación. Son los únicos equipos de chicas que todavía no se habían incorporado.

-Voy a rezar porque sea del equipo de natación,

-Al menos sabrás su nombre ¿no?

-Quinn Fabray -digo con total normalidad, pero en ese instante veo como Tina palidece y se me queda mirando con pánico.

-Dime que no es lo que yo creo-digo mientras el abatimiento se apodera de mi.

-Es la jefa de las animadoras. La punta de la pirámide.

-Genial, oficialmente mi día ha empeorado.

El resto del día fue de lo más calmado, no volví a ver a Berry ni sus amigas, ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo, aunque dudaba que ellas comiesen. Iba con Tina y Mercedes a clase de español, cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba la redacción que había asignado Mr Schue como tarea. Tenía 20 minutos antes de la clase, pero insistí en ir a mi taquilla a buscarla. Las chicas insistieron en acompañarme, pero les dije que no era necesario. Error.

Caminé hasta mi taquilla y cuando la iba a abrir noté una presencia. Me giré y las vi a las 4 con sus respectivos novios: los hermanos Puckerman, Finn Hudson y Wes Fitz.

-Por culpa de tus amiguitos los gays nos han caído entrenamientos extra este fin de semana, maldita Nerd-dijo Sugar con odio en la mirada.

-La culpa es vuestra, yo no os he hecho nada y sin embargo os empeñáis en hacerme la vida imposible.

-Y mas que lo haremos-dijo Lauren sonriendo con malicia- ¿preparados?

Todos asintieron y de pronto sentí como 8 granizados impactaban contra mi. No se lo que pasó a continuación, sólo se que alguien les gritó y ellos huyeron.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una mano cálida agarrando una de las mías y una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con el uniforme de animadora, arrastrandome al vestuario de chicas más cercano.


	5. Queen Inside 2

Hey, si sé que actualizo con horas de retraso, pero llevo todo el día enferma y hasta que me he encontrado un poco mejor no he podido encender el Pc.

Hoy segunda parte del Three shot. Es un poco raro, pero espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Three-shoot: queen inside.<p>

tema: Request.

Localización y situación: Lima ohio, hipotética 2 temporada glee

Rating:T

Quinntana relationship:Desconocidos, amigos... Lovers?

N/A: crossover / Inclusión de personajes de Faking It y Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen inside:23**

**Quinn POV.**

Volver al instituto siempre es refrescante. Adoro estar de vacaciones, sin embargo también me encanta el instituto, las clases, las prácticas con la animadoras... En fin, todo. Bueno, no todo, hay algo que no me gusta de mi instituto y es que los deportistas siempre se burlen de los demás.

Jamás he entendido como podía divertirse, haciendo sentirse de menos al resto de alumnos. Aunque también puede ser que yo no lo entienda, porque viví la experiencia de mi hermana de primera mano.

Frannie era el orgullo de mis padres: la perfecta estudiante, la delegada del consejo de alumnos, la capitana del equipo de debates, la primera de la familia que se graduó antes de tiempo y por supuesto la única Fabray en entrar con una beca completa a una de las universidades de la Ivy league,concretamente Columbia, donde está a punto de terminar medicina. Y sin embargo, pese a su inteligencia y saber estar, fue incapaz de hacer un sólo amigo, lo que la volvió el blanco fácil para los abusones y la llevó en más de una ocasión a rogarle a mis padres que permitiesen que estudiase en casa.

Yo por el contrario, no soy el genio que es Frannie , aunque es cierto que cumplo con creces las expectativas de mis padres. Si bien no me voy a graduar a la misma edad que mi hermana, tengo prácticamente adjudicada una plaza en mi universidad de en sueño,Yale. Pero al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, es lo único que las hermanas Fabray tenemos en común. Mientras ella sólo destacaba en el apartado académico, yo también lo hago en otros aspectos, siendo: capitana del equipo de animadoras, capitana del Glee club, redactora jefe del periódico de la escuela y al igual que Frannie, Delegada del consejo de alumnos.

Aparte de todo eso, soy la chica más popular del instituto y tengo el mejor grupo de amigas que podría alguien desear. Todas son animadoras y al igual que yo Rubias, por un lado están Kitty wilde y Hanna Marin que son las que más recientemente se han unido al grupo y luego están Alison Dilaurentis y Brittany Pierce, que son para mi como dos hermanas.

Había pasado con ellas gran parte del verano, bueno con ellas y con sus parejas, ya que del grupo sólo Kitty y yo estamos solteras. Siendo sincera Sam y Caleb me caen bien, pero adoro con toda mi alma a mi pequeña nadadora. Emmy, como yo la llamo; es la novia de Alison y a día de hoy hacen la pareja más ADORABLE de todo el instituto y si, puede que yo sea el mayor fan de esta pareja, pero que le voy a hacer, desde que mi novia Danielle se graduó y se fue a LA intentando triunfar como cantante, tengo mucho tiempo libre, que no se muy bien como inventir.

Nada más llegar al instituto, le entrenadora me llamó a su despacho. Solamente podía ser una mala noticia y así fue, al parecer 4 de nuestras mejores animadoras se habían mudado y ahora tendríamos que incluir en el equipo principal a Berry y sus amiguitas si no conseguía unos reemplazos. El resto del día estuve mirando entre la gente nueva quienes podían ser los perfectos candidatos. En la segunda clase del día, encontré a los dos primeros candidatos.

-Shane, Kurt!

Ambos se giraron y me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo Shane siendo tan adorable como siempre

-Necesito que me ayudéis

-En que? -preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja.

-Por favor dime que en el baile de Bienvenida- suplicaba Shane.

-En eso ya lo daba por hecho-dije guiñándole un ojo- Se han ido 4 de nuestras mejores animadoras y necesito gente. No pienso dejar que Berry entré en el equipo principal.

-Cariño todo lo que sea molestar a esa estirada, cuenta con nosotros, además está mañana hemos conocido a un chico en Gimnasia que también podría apuntarse.

-Un chico al que no le puedes quitar ojo- dijo Hane intentando molestar a Kurt.

-¿podríais convencerle? Necesito para el viernes a todos los candidatos.

-Descuida bonita, nosotros nos ocupamos. Pero tendrás que buscar tu a la cuarta, mientras nosotros comprobamos que el crush de Kurt sirve para el puesto.

Yo los abracé y les di las gracias, antes de reunirme con mis chicas.

-Emmy- dije justo antes de darle un enorme abrazo, causando que Alison me dedicase una de esas miradas por las que la llamaban la princesa de hielo.

-Quinn cariño, te quiero mucho, pero... Te recomiendo que te alejes de MI Sirena-dijo muy sería.

-Pero bebé, ya sabes que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más- Dijo Emily haciendo que la expresión facial de su novia cambiase por completo.

-Lo se cariño, sólo la advierto- dijo Alison, provocando que el resto se riese.

-Quinnie, creo que necesitas una novia nueva-dijo Kitty poniéndose a mi lado.

-Lo único que necesito es una animadora más-dije vencida.

-A que te refieres? - preguntó Hanna.

-Aria,Spencer,Mona y Bethany se han ido.

-que triste, 4 funerales juntos- Dijo Brittany poniendo cara de suma tristeza.

-No cariño, no ese "ido", se han mudado y ahora tendremos al grupito de Berry molestando 24/7.

-Lo que me faltaba, como si no me bastase aguantarlas en Física- dijo Alison poniendo mala cara. Enseguida Emmy la rodeo con los brazos y besó su hombro, en señal de apoyo.  
>-No en serio, sois demasiado adorables. Os votaré como Reinas del baile de bienvenida- dije mirando a la parejita.<p>

Ambas se sonrojaron y el resto soltamos un sonoro "awwwww"

-El equipo de natación tiene unos horarios compatibles con el de animadoras, preguntaré si a alguien le interesa- dijo Emily.

-Gracias Emmy, eres mi salvadora- dije justo antes de intentar abrazarla, pero Alison se puso en medio.

-Te voy a vigilar de cerca Fabray- dijo Alison mientras tiraba de Emily, para que fueran a su tercera clase del día.

-No te preocupes Q, seguro encontramos a 4 chicas que quieran ser animadoras- dijo Hanna intentando animarme.

-He conseguido que Shane y Kurt se apunten- dije intentando animarme- y al parecer conocen a otro chico al que puede interesarle.

-Seguro que Sylvester te da un premio por ello, lleva dos años intentando que se apunten.-dijo Kitty

-Así que sólo hace falta una chica más?- preguntó Brittany, a lo que yo asentí.

-No debería ser muy difícil-dijo Hanna entusiasmada.

-Si Q, será fácil no te preocupes-dijo Brittany abrazándome.

La campana sonó, indicando el final del recreo. Hanna y Kitty se fueron a Álgebra, mientras Brittany y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Como Delegada y Subdelegada del Consejo de alumnos, ahora teníamos una pequeña charla con los nuevos alumnos, en parte para darles la bienvenida y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda en lo que necesitasen.

Cuando llegamos había unas 50 personas, desde freshman a Senior. Al vernos, todos hicieron silencio y clavaron sus ojos en nosotras dos. Si bien, al principio puede resultar un tanto intimida te, con el paso de los años te acostumbras.

-Hola a todos y Bienvenidos al Mckinley, yo soy Quinn Fabray vuestra delegada y ella es Brittany S Pierce vuestra Subdelegada- dije comenzando mi discurso de lo últimos dos años.

A medida que les iba explicando el funcionamiento del instituto, las normas y los diferentes clubs a los que podían apuntarse, mis ojos se fueron a fijar en una chica morena, delgada, alta y de gruesas gafas de pasta. Su atuendo me recordaba a la ropa que solía y que todavía debe llevar mi hermana, sin embargo cuando mis ojos se fijaron en ella, mi corazón comenzó a latín con fuerza y pestañeé continuamente cuando mi cerebro la imaginó sin las gafas, con un ligero toque de maquillaje y el uniforme de animadora.

Finalmente acabamos la charla y cuando la busqué entre la gente, ella ya se había ido.

-Q pasa algo? - preguntó Brittany.

-Te fijaste en la chica de gafas de pasta que parecía Latina?-pregunté.

-Mm no me suena, por?

-No nada, da igual-dije algo desanimada- que clase tienes ahora?

-Álgebra, tú?

-Literatura, supongo que nos vemos luego en la cafetería.

-Claro.

Fui a clase de Literatura y en toda la hora no pude quitarme a esa chica de la cabeza. ¿qué me pasaba? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero tenía problemas más importantes que resolver.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y en la cafetería estaban todos esperándome y con todos me refiero a : Alison, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Sam, Brittany, Kitty y Noel.

-Hey Queen - dijo Noel a modo de Saludo- me han dicho que has reclutado al trío arcoiris.

-A quien?- dije sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-El trío arcoiris es como Noel llama a: Hummel, Harvey y al chico nuevo, ese tal Blaine Anderson.

-Ah, si y aún necesito alguien más, os interesa a alguno?

Los tres se rieron, reacción que tomé como un completo y Firme "No". El resto de la comida hablamos de cosas sin demasiada importancia o de posibles candidatas, pero entonces a lo lejos vi a la chica que había estado merodeando mi cabeza las últimas horas.

-La conoces?- preguntó Emily, quién estaba sentada entre Alison y Yo.

-A quien?

-A Santana, la estabas mirando fijamente.

-Oh no, es sólo que la vi antes y me recuerda a alguien- mentí.

-Pues no sé, se acaba de mudar desde Boston con su familia. Es algo tímida, pero asombrosamente inteligente.

En algún momento dejé de escuchar a Emily, mientras mi mirada seguía a esa misteriosa latina. Queria levantarme e ir a hablar con ella, pero parecería demasiado raro, aunque cuando la vi irse y poco después vi salir al grupo de Rachel con Slushies, no lo dudé ni un segundo.

-A donde vas? Estábamos hablando... Quinn- escuché a Ali llamarme, pero no tenía tiempo.

Sabía lo que se tramaban y tenía que impedirlo a toda costa, sin embargo llegué tarde y en cuanto ellos me vieron salieron corriendo. Quedaba algo menos de 20 minutos para la siguiente clase y por suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que la cogí de la mano y la arrastré al vestuario más cercano.

Ella aún no había dicho una sola palabra, pero temblaba ligeramente, probablemente debido al frío de los Slushies.

-Deberías quitarte el jersey- le dije intentando empezar una conversación, sin embargo ella sólo se quitó las gafas e hizo lo que le pedí.

Lentamente le fui quitando todo el granizado que tenía sobre la ropa, sin embargo debía cambiarse.

Alcé un segundo la vista y vi como intentaba controlar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de Salir de sus ojos.

En un gesto involuntario puse mi mano derecha sobre una de sus frías mejillas.

-Va a ser mejor que te des una ducha o de lo contrario olerás a fresa lo que queda de día.

Por primera vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No parecía muy confiada y era normal, le acababan de atacar un grupo de chicas con el mismo uniforme que yo llevaba.

-Mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Soy la delegada del consejo de Alumnos

-Lo sé estuve en la reunión- dijo en tono calmado-

-Sólo quiero ayudarte...

-Mi nombre es Santana

-Tienes ropa en la taquilla?- pregunté, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. La miré fijamente durante unos segundos, era como una pulgada más baja que yo y a simple vista teníamos la misma talla, algo que comprobé al tomar su jersey entre mis manos.

-Te voy a dejar aquí cinco minutos mientras voy a mi coche- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Parecía muy asustada, así que intenté tranquilizarla- te juro que nada más te va a ocurrir.

Al salir de los vestuarios me encontré con Emily y Alison que me estaban buscando.

-Menos mal, pensábamos que habías sido tu la bombardeada por los idiotas esos- dijo Ali aliviada

-Que ha pasado Q?- preguntó Emily.

-Chicas luego os los explicaré, ahora necesito que no os mováis de la puerta del vestuario y no dejéis entrar a nadie.

-Pero... Quinn.

Nuevamente dejé a Alison con la palabra en la boca, algo que me causaría problemas con ella, pero le había prometido a Santana que estaría ahí en 5 minutos.

Al volver al vestuario, Alison me pudo cara de perro, pero me dejó entrar, sin decirme una sola palabra.

Santana se acababa de duchar y las gotas de agua que resbalaban pos su piel me tenían del todo ida.

-Esto...- intentó hablar ella, lo que me sacó del trance en el que me mantenía su piel.

-Te he traído algo de mi ropa, creo que te sentará bien.

-Gracias Quinn- dijo ella sin mirarme.

Yo me di la vuelta para que se cambiase e intenté seguir hablando con ella.

-Llevan mucho molestándote?

-Desde que comenzó el curso- dijo ella con resignación.

-Lo has hablado con alguien? Tal vez con un profesor o con dirección?- ella volvió a negar.

-Creo que sé como conseguir que te dejen tranquila- dije captando su atención.

-Como?- preguntó ella.

Yo me dí la vuelta y la contemplé por un segundo.

-Déjamelo a mi- dije con una sonrisa.

Me llevó un buen rato pero par cuando sonó la campaña que indicaba que debíamos volver a clase, ya estaba lista.

-No parezco yo- dijo mirándose al espejo.

Yo sonreí complacida, mis ojos no me habían mentido. Se veía espectacular con la falda de mi otro uniforme de animadora y una blusa blanca sin mangas.

-A pocas chicas les queda el uniforme tan bien- dije haciéndola sonrojar- sé que te parecerá una locura, pero no estarías interesada en entrar a las animadoras?

Ella se quedó mirándome extrañada. Entonces le expliqué mi problema con las animadoras.

-No se sí sería capaz-dijo ella.

-Tu piénsatelo, yo puedo ayudarte y las dos saldríamos ganando.


	6. Queen inside 3

**Hey, pues aquí está el ansiado final, aunque creo que este tema daba para un fic de estos Kilométricos( Desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo para ello) espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quejas, amenazas y peticiones varias en las reviews ;) Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three-shoot: queen inside {Parte final}<strong>

**tema: Request.**

**Localización y situación: Lima, hipotética segunda temporada.**

**Rating:T**

**Quinntana relationship:Desconocidos, amigos... Lovers?**

**N/A: crossover / Inclusión de personajes de Faking It y Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ropa del baile:**

**Santana Y Quinn: Vestidos de "I Do"**

**Alison: Vestido que llevó Sasha a la premier e de "Beautiful creatures"**

**Emily: Mono (jumpsuit ) que llevó Shay a los TCA en 2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Desde aquel día en el vestuario han pasado 4 semanas. Todos los días después de clase he estado pasando tiempo con Quinn, al menos hasta hace 2 semanas. Poco a poco a ido ayudándome con las animadoras y con la moda. Básicamente ha exterminado mi ropero, algo que mi mamá le ha agradecido, aunque mi papá o tanto.

Sin embargo desde hace unos días me siento bastante incómoda cerca de ella.

Pese a que ahora soy animadora, Quinn y yo no tenemos el mismo grupo de Amigos, aunque los míos la adoran. Ella se mueve más entre animadoras y atletas y yo más con mis amigos del Glee club como: Artie, Tina, Mike o Mercedes. Sin embargo, tenemos en común a Emily, la novia de una de sus amigas y mi compañera de laboratorio en Biología.

Emily ha sacado a relucir lo que mi mamá lleva diciendo desde que dejé que Quinn aniquilara mi armario.

-Admitelo Santana, te gusta Quinn.

-Em, en serio deliras- dije lo más segura que pude.

-Cariño, es más que obvio que te gusta, cuando está cerca apenas puedes respirar.

-Eso no es cierto- dije ofendida

-No soy yo quién te va a juzgar, Quinn es preciosa, no tanto como mi Ali, pero la tentación de decirle que Quinn era mucho más que preciosa, el único adjetivo que podría definirla era Perfecta y ese es un adjetivo muy difícil.

Salíamos de Biología cuando nos cruzamos con Berry y su grupito.

-Mira tu por donde, la perdedora y la sirenita- dijo Berry con sorna, haciendo que sus amiguitas riesen.

-Piérdete Berry-dijo Emily saliendo en nuestra defensa.

-Oh sirenita, no tienes que sacar conmigo las uñas-dijo Berry acercándose mucho a Emily, tanto que sus narices estaban separadas por unos 15 cms.

-Quizás ella no vaya a sacar sus uñas contigo, pero yo si- dijo Alison apareciendo de la nada- y si no quieres que convierta tu vida y la de tus amiguitas en un infierno, moveréis vuestros culos llenos de celulitis lejos de mi novia y su amiga.

Ninguna de ellas atrevió a contestarle. Si bien llevaba poco tiempo en el Mckinley, algo que había aprendido es que tener a Alison Dilaurentis como enemiga es lo peor que te puede pasar. Tras ese aspecto de ángel caído del cielo, se esconde una chica con un carácter de mil demonios, al menos cuando que no le cae bien está cerca, lo que implica al menos al 70% del instituto.

No entendía que podía ver Emily en ella, al menos no hasta que vi como su actitud y sus expresiones cambiaban cuando está cerca de la nadadora, como si con su sola presencia la temible animadora se convertía en un dulce e inofensivo gatito. Jamás había visto como el amor podía verse tan claramente en los ojos de alguien, al menos no, hasta que vi como ambas se miraban. No conocía la historia que se escondía tras su relación, pero de alguna manera la envidiaba. Yo también quería que alguien me mirase así y me hiciese sentir que soy la única persona en su vida.

Mi problema es que últimamente, en mis fantasías, esa persona siempre es Quinn

-Bebé, adelántate, tengo que hablar un momento con Santana- dijo sonriéndole amorosamente.

Emily nos miró un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y me soltó una broma, que a quién no la conozca, le parecería una amenaza.

-Cuidado con intentar robarme a mi novia, López.

Ambas esbozamos una sonrisa mientras la nadadora caminaba hasta su siguiente clase en el otro extremo del edificio.

Una vez la perdimos de vista, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, nunca había pasado un rato a solas con Alison.

-Tranquila Santana, no muerdo, al menos no a ti.

Yo la miré con cierto recelo, sabía que no me atacaría físicamente, pero temía más a su lengua de lo que temía un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-Quinn ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, ha sacado a superficie algo que ninguno de ellos creía que existía-dijo sonriendo complacida- para ser sincera, ni siquiera yo lo veía

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunté algo más confiada.

-Quinn ha notado que últimamente la evitas, pero le da demasiado miedo enfrentarse a tu reacción.

-¿Tiene miedo? ¿de mi?- ella asintió levemente- ¿Porqué?

-Simple, se ha convencido así misma de que crees que te h cambiado porque no le gustaba como eras.

Me quedé helada, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Quinn me cambiase porque le avergonzase que la vieran con la antigua Santana.

Bajé la cabeza y con todas mis fuerzas reprimí las lágrimas

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es así. Que cambies la funda de una guitarra no hace que esta suene mejor, ni que la gente admire más la melodía-dijo mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules como el océano.

-No entiendo tu punto...

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se frotó la frente justo por encima de su ceja izquierda.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que si obviamos el cambio de ropa, sigues siendo la misma chica que llegó a Lima hace unos meses, no has cambiado tu personalidad ni un ápice y eso es lo que nos gusta.

-Nos gusta?

-A Emily, a Quinn y a Mi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te caigo bien?- pregunté algo sorprendida.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y me miró con ternura.

-Honey, tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees y que te niegues a renunciar a ti misma, sólo me lo confirma. Me caes bien Santana, me caes muy bien- dijo antes de entrar en su siguiente clase.

Por unos instantes me quedé allí parada en medio del pasillo. Ahora tenía clase de Ciencias con Quinn, pero como la profesora estaba enferma, asi que no sabía donde podía estar.

Pasé por mi taquilla y de camino a la biblioteca, la vi en el laboratorio. Parecía bastante frustrada, o al menos esa era la impresion que daba la cantidad de hojas arrugadas que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no te vean los del Eco club o te darán uno de sus discursos sobre la tala de arboles para producir material escolar-dije nada mas entrar. Sin embargo ella no alzó la cabeza, ni me contestó.

-Quinn ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté una vez me senté en mi sitio, a su lado.

Ella giró su mirada y en un impulsivo acto, pulse mis manos sobre su rostro y gire su rostro con cuidado.

-Evitar mirarme no hará que desaparezca.

-Hablar de lo que nos está separando tampoco- dijo muy triste antes de levantarse y empezar a recoger sus cosas.

-Deja que me explique, por favor- dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre una de las suyas.

-Se lo que he hecho y se lo que vas a decir, solo te ahorro el trabajo.

Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada con alguien y por primera vez en mi vida, saqué mi mal carácter a relucir.

-¿QUIERES HACER EL PUTO FAVOR DE SENTARTE, CALLARTE Y ESCUCHAR?

Quinn se quedó helada e hizo que me sintiese mal por haberle gritado, pero al menos hizo lo que le pedí.

-Perdona, no quise gritarte... es que me frustra mucho todo este mal entendido-tomé una bocanada de aire y proseguí- La culpa de que nos estemos distanciando no tiene nada que ver con mi cambio de imagen, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que te avergonzases de mi o algo así.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadada conmigo?

Yo inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y vi como su expresión facial se relajaba.

-El problema no es ese...El problema es que he intentado negar algo que es demasiado obvio a ojos de todo el mundo...

Inmediatamente su expresión volvió a mostrar malestar.

-He intentado ocultarlo, pero no soy buena ocultando mis sentimientos.

- Quinn ¿de que diablos hablas?

Ella ni siquiera me miró, simplemente capturo mi cara con sus manos antes de que sus labios hiciesen lo propio con los míos, para unos segundos mas tarde recoger todo a prisas y desaparecer por los pasillos.

Yo me quedé allí parada, perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una de mis mejores amigas me había besado, la misma con la que llevaba semanas soñando.

**Quinn POV**

Besarla había sido como tocar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos, sin temor a caer al vacío y aunque no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, si de las consecuencias que hacerlo podían traerme. Así que apliqué mis mejores técnicas interpretativas y conseguí hacerle creer a mi madre que estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para quedarme en casa por un par de días, que se alargaron en dos semanas.

-LUCY QUINN FABRAY, MUEVE TU CULO DE ESA CAMA ANTES DE QUE TE ANIQUILE- dijo Alison entre gritos.

-Déjame Ali- dije tirando de las Sábanas para cubirme nuevamente

-oh no-dijo tirando de la sábana en dirección contraria- Por tu maldito enclaustramiento llegué tarde a 4 citas con Em y no pienso llegar tarde al Baile de Bienvenida, asi que te vas a levantar, te vas a cambiar y vas a venir conmigo

-¡POR AMOR DE DIOS ALISON! Es Sábado y son las 10 de la mañana.

- y todavía no tienes nada que llevar al baile, asi que no me obligues a llevarte al centro comercial por los pelos.

- No quiero ir- dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Ella aplacó su ira y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se que es difícil querer a alguien y pensar que jamás vas a merecerle. Vivo con ese miedo desde que le confesé todo a Emily.

-Vosotras estáis hecha la una para la otra.

- ¿Y quién te dice que vosotras no lo estáis también? Ni siquiera le dejaste explicarse, huiste y ni has contestado a sus sms, mails o llamadas. A este paso tendrá que hacerte señales de humo o tendré que decirle donde vives.

-No, no hagas eso.

- Q ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando temía que Em me contestase un rotundo no?

- Solo gana quien arriesga- dije recordando mis palabras.

- ¿La quieres?- preguntó con na leve sonrisa.

-Más que a nadie que haya conocido nunca.

-Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo tirando de mi hacia fuera de mi habitación.

...

**Emily POV**

**-**¿Me vuelves a explicar porqué llevo esto?- protestó Santana.**  
><strong>

- No entiendo porqué te quejas, te ves expectacular. Además dijiste que estás cansada de que el instituto al completo te vea hasta las bragas.

-Es que el uniforme es muy corto, pero esto no es mucho más largo- continuó quejándose.

-Yo no lo veo tan corton y el uniforme tampoco.

-Porque te encanta la poca tela que tiene y lo orgullosamente bien que lo lleva tu novia.

-Puede ser, a Ali todo le queda bien.

- En serio, esto no es lo mio, ¿No puedo ponerme una camisa?

-NO, definitivamente no- digo negándome en rotundo

- No se que le ves a este vestido, es tan sólo un poco más largo que el traje de animadoras y además me hace demasiado pecho.

-Cariño, no te hace más pecho, sólo que no está familiarizada con tus amigas-digo burlándome de ella.

-Muy graciosa Em. Realmente muy graciosa- dice con una sonrisa.

**Quinn POV**

-Enserio Ali, no tengo ganas de ir- dije una última vez.

-Lo sé, llevas horas diciendo lo mismo, pero es que me da igual, vas a venir Si o Si.

-Ademas no tengo pareja.

-Si la tienes y no sería justo dejar al guíen plantado.

-No es cierto... Dime que no me has buscado pareja.

-No te he buscado pareja- dice cual loro, repitiendo mis palabras.

-¿Porqué me mientes? Llevo dos semanas en casa, después de besar a Santana y ahora voy a aparecer con alguien bajo el brazo- digo intentando liberar mi frustracion sin pasarme las manos por la cara y emborronar mi maquillaje- Santana va a pensar que soy una puta.

-¿y no lo eres?- dice Ali mojándose.

-Alison no tiene puta gracia.

-Lo que no tiene puta gracia es que la beses y pases dos semanas de ella-dice sinceramente- ¿La quieres no? Pues ponte el puñetero vestido y ven a la dichosa fiesta-dice malhumorada antes de irse.

...

Me estoy mirando al espejo cuando mi papá entra al cuarto y se pone tras de mi.

-Quinnie estas completamente hermosa-dice antes de besarme en la mejilla.

-Gracias papá.

-No se quien es la afortunada que te acompaña esta noche, pero creo que estoy un poco celoso de ella.

Yo le sonrio antes de abrazarle.

-¿papá?- digo mientras aún estoy en sus brazos.

-Si,cariño.

-Crees que le gustará.

-No se más de ella de lo que me has contado, pero seguro que cuando te vea le hará falta un cubo para las babas.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo ¿Lo sabías?

-Eso es porque tengo la mejor hija del mundo, pero Shh no se lo digas a Frannie o me acusará de favoritismos otra vez.

-Descuida, no lo haré. Volveré tarde.

-Ok princesa, pásatelo bien.

...

-Ali te odio- le digo una vez llegamos al gimnasio del instituto.

-Tss, podré vivir con ello- dice en su típico tono de Bitch.

-Waooooo que me lleven al hospital que veo a dos ángeles- dice Em nada mas aparecer.

-Te voy a robar a Em- digo intentando molestar a Ali, pero cuando ella me fulmina con la mirada, me alejó un poco.

-Bebé estas hermosa- dice Alison mirando a Emily

-Tu así que lo estas-dijo Emily antes de besar a la gruñona de su novia.

-Ejem, no se come delante el hambriento.

-Si tienes hambre en la mesa hay aperitivos-Dijo Ali antes de arrastrar a Emily l centro de la pista.

Intenté buscar a Kitty, Hanna O Britt, pero todas ellas estaban acompañadas, incluso Shane que no es de los que van acompañados, se animó a traer a Noel. Pero mi mala suerte no comenzó hasta que vi a Santana. La mandíbula se me desencajó y cuando se acercó a mi, casi tengo que obligar a mi cerebro a recordar como se respira.

-Hola Q.

-Hey... Estas preciosa San.

Ella sonrió con timidez y tomó una de mis manos arrastrándome fuera.

-Por lo que veo tu tampoco querías venir-dije evitando el tema latente entre las dos.

-¿Porqué has faltado a clase?

-No me encontraba bien- mentí

-¿No tiene nada que ver con el beso?

-Yo...

-No me has devuelto las llamadas, ni los mails, ni siquiera los sms. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo Q?

Yo tomé aire y solté todo de golpe.

-Me pasa que desde que te vi en esa estúpida reunión no has salido de mi cabeza ni un segundo. Me pasa que llevo meses soñando contigo y como será besarte, pero cuando me ánimo a hacerlo, salgo huyendo de...- ni siquiera dejó que acabase mi estúpido discurso, cuando quise darme cuenta me estaba besando casi con desesperación.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire.

-¿Porqué...

-Si hubieses leído uno sólo de los correos que te mandé lo sabrías. Sabrías que yo también he soñado contigo y que ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

El siguiente paso a tomar fue fácil, tanto como besarla tantas veces como la noche me dejase.


End file.
